riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Doom Forever Forever Doomed
Doom Forever Forever Doomed (Also known as D.F.F.D.)was a forum and online community formed in 2007 and active until 2015, mainly as a place for people to discuss doom, sludge and a host of other genres. Though the forum members were primarily from various parts of Europe a host of other people had signed up from all around the world. The acronym and name was likely inspired from 1% D.F.F.D., a Sourvein song from the 2002 album Will To Mangle. History Many of the members of DFFD originally posted in the Southern Lord Goatshed, a forum within Southern Lord Records' webpage. When the forum was shut down in late 2007 due to conflicts some of the members opened their own forum, maintaining the members independently and re-naming it Doom Forever Forever Doomed as a means to keep the community built on that forum together in some capacity. From there the forum grew into it's own entirely building and eventually developing an association with Roadburn Festival, with many of it's organizers being involved with the forum. DFFD would eventually close in late 2015 due largely to lacking activity within the forum for some time which could be attributed to the rise of social media at the time. The forum closed with over 800,000 posts, over 14,000 topics and nearly 13,000 members. Features *'Release News' - A general forum for releases within the doom/stoner/sludge community with misc. releases sometimes being put on topic when necessary. *'Reviews' - A forum for members to review records. *'Label Updates' - A forum section for members to discuss and promote releases on their own labels or labels in direct association. *'Band Updates' - A forum for members to promote their bands and upcoming releases, tours, updates, etc. *'Sludge Or Die' - A forum dedicated strictly to the sludge genre and all of it's associated acts. *'DIY Tips & Tricks' - An advice forum based in DIY creation be it flyer design, pressing records or other means. Jokingly a caption on the forum stated "Anyone mentions flooring and they're banned." *'Music Uploads' - A forum only available to registered members as a source to download live bootlegs. Studio recordings and albums could be allowed on D.F.F.D. but only on the stipulation those albums were out-of-print, extremely rare or demos. *'Gigs & Tourdates' - A forum section with a purpose of upcoming gigs & tours related to bands of interest within the D.F.F.D. community. *'Promoters' - A forum for promotion of events or promotion help. *'Official Roadburn Festival Forum' - A forum dedicated to the Roadburn Festival officially endorsed by the Festival itself. Discussion was based on announcements and reviews of the Festival. *'Musicians & Gear Chat' - A forum entirely dedicated to gear and musical equipment. *'General Chat' - A general forum for anything not related to other topics. Bands unrelated to the typical norm would have threads here along with art threads, humorous threads and even some NSFW threads. Selected Associated Bands/Labels/Events This is a list of selected bands featuring members who were associated with the forum in some capacity. * Unearthly Trance * Bismuth * Moss * Gnaw Their Tongues * Conan * Nadja * Age of Taurus * Skagos * Slomatics * Bell Witch * Bongripper * Thorr-Axe * Swamp Witch * Bong * Year of No Light * Serpentine Path * Raven's Creed * Locrian * Serpent Venom * Nagawika * Roadburn Festival * ARCHIVE * Riot Season * 20 Buck Spin * Breathe Plastic * SuperFi External Links *Archived Page *DO NOT ENTRY References Category:Website Category:Doom Metal Category:Southern Lord Records Category:Forum Category:Sludge Metal Category:DFFD Category:Stoner Metal Category:Avant-garde Category:Experimental Category:2007